ultimate_robot_archivefandomcom-20200214-history
Gabriel
Gabriel is a heavyweight robot that competed in Series 8 and 10 of Robot Wars. It reached the Heat Final in Series 8, losing to eventual Grand Finalist Pulsar on a close judges' decision but was defeated by the reigning Champion Carbide and 4th Place Aftershock in Series 10. The name Gabriel is derived from the angel Gabriel, sent by God as a messenger to other biblical figures. This is reflected by the robot’s white colour scheme and passive manner towards defeated robots, the team claiming that they want to be one of the ‘good guys instead of a bad guy.’ Gabriel is the largest robot in the history of the TV series. It is a two-wheeled thwackbot armed with a variety of interchangeable blades and weapons, which it swings overhead by overturning the robot. Robot History Live Events Gabriel, along with Team Saint’s other heavyweights The Saint and Cherub, are regular competitors at the live events, with the team in attendance at all events. Of the three robots, Gabriel enjoys the most success currently, with a mixture of wins, although Saint had previously earned the title of Tag Team Champion in 2014. Gabriel’s biggest success was at the Robot Wars World Championship 2015, where it placed third. It passed the first round through a Judges’ decision over Luzifer, qualifying on aggression alongside Dystopia which pitted Toon Raider to take the other place. Gabriel won its second round match on a Judges’ decision, based on aggression and damage caused to Tough as Nails after the latter had already pitted Beast. Gabriel fought a close match with Gravity in the quarter-finals, sustaining flips but also attacking with its sword. Eventually, Gravity flipped itself over, and did not have enough power to fully self-right, leading to a third win via Judges’ decision for Gabriel, as Gravity was not counted out in time. Gabriel was finally eliminated after a close match with Thor, where Gabriel received more damage and lost its fourth Judges’ decision. Gabriel made its 2016 live Robot Wars debut at Manchester, although it was thrown out of the arena by Behemoth and Ripper in its two battles. Robot Wars Series 8 Gabriel competed in Episode 5, where it fought Crazy Coupe 88, Infernal Contraption and Beast in its first round melee. Gabriel initially attacked Crazy Coupe 88, but after it was flipped by Beast, it switched its attention towards Infernal Contraption, striking at the exposed wheels. Gabriel missed an attack on Beast while Crazy Coupe 88 was immobilised, but successfully swung onto Infernal Contraption again. Gabriel qualified for the next round with Beast when Infernal Contraption drove into the pit. In the second round, Gabriel faced Chompalot. The team were confident going into the battle, believing that Chompalot's jaw would not reach the body of Gabriel, and considered switching their weapon to a pickaxe, but kept the sword in the end. When the battle started, Gabriel landed a blow with the sword, but the team's confidence that Chompalot could not grab Gabriel's body proved to be misplaced, and Chompalot grabbed hold of Gabriel's body. However, this also meant that Chompalot's wheels were off the ground, and Gabriel pushed it into Dead Metal, where it was overturned. The House Robot inflicted damage, but Team Saint did not want their opponent to sustain severe damage, and Gabriel caused major damage to Dead Metal in order to cease the punishment, which was cut from television. Gabriel struck the side of Chompalot, where armour was missing, and this immobilised Chompalot on one side. Gabriel landed further blows onto the top of Chompalot, and when the dragon was thrown by the floor flipper, Gabriel had won the battle by knockout. Despite Gabriel's best attempts, however, Chompalot suffered severe damage after its batteries ignited, forcing it to withdraw from the competition. Gabriel's next opponent was the powerful bar spinner, Ironside3. Gabriel was equipped with its battleaxe weapon, in order to try and jam up the spinning bar. Gabriel started the battle tentatively, hoping to clash battleaxe-to-bar, but sustained damage itself. Gabriel sustained three blows to its large wheels, and was caught by Sir Killalot, which burnt it over the flame pit. When freed, Gabriel's axe pole was bent by Ironside3, and still failed to land a single hit on Team Outlaw's machine, sutaining more damage as it was pushed back into the grip of Sir Killalot, although it buried its axe into the House Robot. Reflecting away from another Ironside3 blow, Gabriel's axe became stuck in the grid of the flame pit, and could not pull itself out without assistance from Sir Killalot. Gabriel still lingered over the flame pit, and took another huge hit from Ironside3. Gabriel had lost pieces of rubber from its wheels, and the damage sustained throughout meant that the unanimous Judges' decision was given to Ironside3. Craig Colliass revealed after the battle that Gabriel's weapon was rendered useless, as a blow from Ironside3 broke one of Gabriel's torque limiters, preventing the robot from gaining the speed to flip itself over. Due to Pulsar's position on six points and Ironside3's five points, Gabriel needed to defeat Beast via knockout in order to qualify for the Heat Final, which was unclear on television due to the order of the Ironside3 vs Pulsar and Beast vs Gabriel battles being switched, despite Dara Ó Briain and Jonathan Pearce stating that Gabriel required a knockout win to progress, and could not go to a Judges' decision. Gabriel reverted to its signature sword. Beast had already entered the battle without a functional weapon, and Gabriel immediately rained blows down onto the top of it. These repeated attacks had immobilised Beast on one side, so Gabriel pressed the pit release, and launched more gentle attacks onto Beast. Team Saint sensed that they had already won the battle by knockout, and held back, Gabriel posing by holding its sword aloft. Gabriel launched a few more attacks, but then held off once again, not wanting to inflict further damage onto Beast. Gabriel nudged Beast towards the pit, but could not push it in, so span in circles as cease was called. Although the match had lasted the full three minutes, the Judges declared that Beast was immobile during the fight, and Gabriel was awarded the full three points, awarding it a place in the Heat Final. In the Heat Final, Gabriel fought the reinstated Pulsar for the first time. It struggled to land a blow on the compact drum spinner, and Pulsar struck the sword of Gabriel to throw it over. Gabriel took control of the fight after this, missing with most attacks, but landed two blows on Pulsar, one of which directly striking the wheels. However, Pulsar caused damage to the wheels of Gabriel, and threw it over again. One wedge attack turned Gabriel onto its side, which caused Gabriel to miss its chance to attack a briefly immobile Pulsar. Gabriel was spun into Sir Killalot, where it also pressed the pit release button inadvertently, also striking the House Robot. Pulsar suddenly stopped moving, at which point Gabriel hammered it repeatedly. Although Pulsar regained movement, Gabriel took advantage of the same situation straight afterwards. In the late stages of the battle, Gabriel sustained damage to its wheels from the mobile Pulsar, and part of it was thrown towards a camera. Gabriel drove over the floor flipper and was thrown backwards by it, when cease was called. The Judges' decision was unanimously called in favour of Pulsar, but Gabriel remained in contention for a wildcard position in the Grand Final along with Behemoth, Thor, Dantomkia and Storm 2. When the Judges chose Thor, Gabriel was eliminated from the competition. To entertain the crowd in an untelevised fight, Gabriel fought a "whiteboard match" against Behemoth, driven by Team Saint's youngest member, Toby. Although Gabriel was launched onto its side by Behemoth, and Gabriel lost power to one of its wheels during the battle, when the crowd decided the victor of the match, the resulting cheer awarded the victory to Gabriel. A clip of the battle was used in some opening sequences of the show. Gabriel was too damaged to participate in any further whiteboard matches. Robot Wars Series 9 During filming for Series 9, Gabriel took part in an exhibition match against Behemoth where both robots ended up in the pit after Behemoth shoved Gabriel in. Results Wins/Losses *Wins: 8 *Losses: 3 *Draws: 1 Category:Competitors Category:UK Robot Wars Competitors Category:Robot Wars Live Event Competitors Category:Heavyweight Robots Category:British Robots Category:Axlebots Category:Robots with Torque Reaction Weapons Category:Invertible Robots Category:Robots with more wins than losses Category:Robots with Interchangeable Weapons Category:Robots with mythological names Category:Robot Wars Tag Team competitors Category:Robot Wars Tag Team champions Category:World Championship competitors Category:Third Place winners Category:Robot Wars 2016 competitors Category:Robots Thrown out of the Arena Category:Heavyweight Champions Category:Champions Category:Crowd favorites Category:UK Live Events Champions Category:Exhibition Battle Competitors Category:Robots from Oxfordshire Category:Robot Wars Series 9 Non-Qualifiers Category:Robot Wars Heat Finalists Category:Robots that drew Category:Substitute Robots Category:Robot Wars 2017 competitors Category:Robot Wars Series 10 Robots Category:World Champions Category:Extreme Robots Competitors